


I Know You Know

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Banter, Between Seasons/Series, Children, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Football, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Photography, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “Practice makes perfect, as they say,” Takes place between seasons one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know

After a long afternoon of football practice, most of the kids had left already. The sun had cast its shadow, and the only ones left sitting on the grassy field were Russell and Hank.

"You were pretty good today, Rusty."

Russell was snapped out of his train of thought and turned to Hank; he blinked and then smiled slightly.

"Oh, umm, thanks, Hank. Practice makes perfect, as they say," The boy replied before rubbing the back of his neck, looking away sheepishly.

"No fooling," Hank grinned. "I had a feeling that you'd get better, but you just had to keep trying."

"You knew that I would?"

"That's right, Rusty."

Russell arched an eyebrow curiously. "I knew that."

"You did?"

"I knew that you knew."

"You knew that I knew?"

"Oh I know you know."

Hank had to fight back a laugh before she realized what they were saying back and forth, and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Oh, I see." Hank replied, and smirked at Russell. "So you knew that I knew that you knew you would get better at the game. So I was right."

"No way!" Russell stammered, jumping up to his feet, with Hank still with that smirk on her face. "You knew that I knew that I could get better, so I did just that- "

"Aha!" Hank countered, quickly jumping onto her own feet. "So you admit it, you couldn't have done it without me. I knew it – you knew that you could kick butt in this game, and I knew that you could get better, thanks to me."

Russell blinked again, and scratched his head. "Huh. I think you're onto something, Hank."

"I know." Hank considered this for a bit. "But I think that you have yourself to thank, too. "

Russell shrugged, smiling a bit. "I know."

"I know you know." Hank said before she dusted the dirt off of her pants and picked up the football from the ground. "Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." Russell nodded. They both started to walk back home, eagerly waiting what the next football practice would bring.


End file.
